The Night Before
by JennieJoy72
Summary: This is the tale of how Francine made it to her Walk of Shame.
**This story is in response to a few readers the reviewed my Walk of Shame story and was curious as to how Francine ended up there in the first place. This story will explain that. With that in mind, this is M-rated and I do not want anyone to read if this is not your cup of tea. If you have not read Walk of Shame that is fine this is what you would call a prequel to that story. Yes, prequels should come first but in this case they didn't and it won't take away from either story. It is not my intention to offend anyone. If you do read, then by all means enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **I must say a BIG THANK YOU to Taya for helping me with this. You were an awesome beta!**

 **The Night Before**

He left work late as usual. Since he was living in a hotel while his house was being repaired, he decided to have dinner in the hotel restaurant. Now as he sat at the bar waiting for his dinner, the bartender struck up a conversation. "How long are you staying with us? You've been here for a couple of weeks already."

"Yeah, I have a few more days I think, maybe three at the most. The repair to the roof of the house was more extensive than the contractor first thought. Once they got into fixing it they found mold." He said while taking a long draft from his beer and then looked up to see his reflection in the mirror directly behind the bar. That's when he saw her.

"What in the hell is she doing here? I just spent the last twelve hours with her, nine of them in which she spent berating me and telling me how inept I am." He mumbled to himself.

The bartender looked in the direction of the beautiful blonde at the end of the bar who seemed to just notice the man as well and rolled her eyes. Standing, she walked over to him and said, "What are you doing here?"

"For your information, I was here first as you can plainly see by the fact that I am already seated and eating. My question for you is, why are you here?"

"I happen to be meeting someone. Not that it is any of your business." She took the stool next to him before ordering her rum and Coke.

"Isn't that a little cheap for you? I thought you liked your drinks and men as expensive as your jewelry?" He goaded.

The bartender began to busy himself with cleaning the bar. Beaman saw the man cringe at his last comment. He was certain the man was hoping he wouldn't have a crime scene after his two patrons were done sparring.

As she took a deep breath to bite back the comment she wanted to make, his aftershave once again assaulted her. It was a smell she had endured all day. It was a scent that would make a woman think of a rugged cowboy and less of a tech geek. Yet, she couldn't deny the effect it was having on her.

"I thought it would be rude to order anything really expensive in front of you, it would only remind you of what you don't and can't have." That should keep him quiet for a while, something like that usually did.

"Yeah, I guess you would think that. Not everyone is born into this world knowing it will be handed to them."

"Handed to me? You think I am where I am because I was handed everything? I'll tell you right now that I have worked harder than **any** woman in that damn building to get where I am. I will not sit here and let you belittle the work I have done over the years."

"Why the hell not? You belittle everyone else's work. To be honest, that is something I never understood. When I first met you, I thought you were one of the people in that damn Agency that took facts and hard work into account when sizing someone up. But you can be petty and jealous and vain. Over the last three years I really have seen some changes in you, but what do you want that you aren't getting there?"

"Just eat your dinner." Taking her drink she stormed off to a table in the corner. She could still see him from where she sat, but hopefully there were enough distance that her thoughts of being locked in a room with him all day would finally dissipate. If not, the alcohol she was consuming would do the trick.

She didn't know what it was about him that irked her so much. When she first met him he was like a little puppy, following and drooling, doing whatever she commanded of him. Granted, it was fun at times. She knew she could get his help faster by batting her eyelashes or making suggestive comments, but that only made him run like a virgin on prom night. Lately though, lately he was different. He almost treated her no different than one of his freshman agents. Never looking twice at her, he even stopped trying to get her to run off with him at the office Christmas parties.

She was finishing up her drink when he walked over and sat down. "You never answered my question, what aren't you getting at work that you want?"

"Why do you think you could give me what I want?" She looked up and saw herself reflected in his glasses or maybe it was his eyes behind the glasses; hoping he didn't see the same thing she saw looking back at her, although knowing he did.

Closing her eyes to his direct gaze, she mentally prepared herself for what she knew he would consider his moment of victory where she was concerned. He surprised her even more when instead of taking verbal advantage, he continued with trying to get her to open up to him. "Work wise, what is it that you want? Do you want back out in the field more often or are you looking for something more administrative? I am only asking what your goals are."

"Look, I love the Agency, but I can only do so much as an assistant. I feel considerably underutilized there lately. I mean, since Amanda was shot a couple of years ago and her and Lee admitted their marriage, I have gone on more missions with him, but I want some things on my own. Does that make sense or do I sound like a spoiled brat?"

Smiling he said, "Not at all, everyone wants to feel important, wanted, needed…" He trailed off, she wasn't sure if he was talking about her or him any longer.

"Who are you meeting tonight?"

She sat looking at him and said, "No one you know. He isn't with the Agency or even in the business for that matter. He thinks I work for a film company." She cringed when her voice cracked. 'Great, now he'll think I'm making this whole story up,' she thought.

"What time is Romeo supposed to meet you here?"

"Around 7:30. Not that it is any of your business, but it's a blind date. You've had your dinner, your drink, and you have even managed to hang around with me. Isn't it time you went home? What if he shows and sees you? How will that look?" She lied. She knew she lied and she knew he knew she lied, but she couldn't exactly tell him the truth, could she? That she had been fantasizing about him off and on for weeks now as they finished working a case.

He nodded, "You're right, I should go. Not that you will or anything, but if you do want to talk later and if your friend doesn't show, I am staying here in room 381. I know that not all blind dates go well and if you want to talk later I am here as your friend."

Smiling up at him she whispered, "Thank you, Efraim. I don't have too many of those and the ones I do, I really appreciate." She watched as he walked out of the bar and toward the elevator. She sat a few more minutes and threw back the remainder of her rum and Coke before deciding to take action.

At the bar she paid for her drink and then ordered a bottle of their best champagne. Taking her newly acquired bottle of bubbly, she headed for the elevators. She hit the button and as the doors closed she could have sworn she heard the voices of Lee and Amanda taking about lilies. She smiled to herself as she thought about the odds of seeing Lee and Amanda Stetson in the same hotel that Efraim Beaman was staying. She only hoped they didn't see her and put two and two together.

Taking a deep breath she raised her hand and knocked on the door. It seemed as if it took forever for him to open.

"Can I help you?" He asked, smiling a little mischievously to her.

"Not if you are going to get all cocky about me coming to you for advice." She smirked.

Moving aside to let her in, he couldn't help but play on the words she had said, "I don't know, you _coming_ to me could be a direct result of me getting all _cocky_."

She stood stock still for a moment and then had no choice but to laugh at the joke. "Okay, I walked into that one eyes wide shut, I guess. Now," she referenced the bottle in her hand, "do you have any glasses?"

"Only the finest plastic in D.C. for you, Milady" He gestured to the ones on the desk over past the bed.

Popping the cork, they laughed together as the foam oozed from the top. Francine poured them each a glass before she took her coat and heels off.

"You don't mind if I get comfortable, do you?" Indicating with her hand to her heels.

"No, get as comfortable as you want." He sat on the edge of the bed across from her as she sat at the desk.

"You know, Efraim, I thought that more field work was what I was looking for, but I have really great skills that shine in the office. I can get a command and tack team together in the matter of thirty minutes if I have to for any given situation that can arise in D.C. I am the best at security for any political party that needs me. There are a ton of things that Billy couldn't do without me on a day to day basis."

"I couldn't agree more, so what's the problem?" He asked already pouring them a second glass.

"The problem is that I feel like I am being taken for granted. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

She watched as he stopped mid-drink glancing at her as if to ask if that was a rhetorical question or not. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that. I know that I am the reason that you probably feel that way and I really am sorry. Since you took over the freshman training classes we have had some of the best agents making the cut. You do a really great job with them."

"Thank you, that's always nice to hear. Francine, other agencies have openings with someone with your skill set and experience, why not leave the Agency and apply to some of them? Some of them even have better pay."

"It isn't about money, despite what everyone thinks of me. I enjoy my work; I just want to be recognized for it every now and then. Is that too much to ask?"

"No." He shook his head absently.

The night went on as the two agents drank and really got to know one another better. When the bottle was finished Francine said that it was her time to go as well.

"The bubbles are gone and I must go too." She leaned over to pick up her shoe that had fallen out of her hand and lost her balance. Efraim barely caught her before they both fell completely to the floor.

"Hey," she whispered as they stood back up while really looking into his eyes, "You're pretty cute when you aren't always coming on to me."

"Yeah, well, you're just plain cute." Waiting for a rejection that never came, he leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

Her response was timid at first and then as the pressure increased she responded with her own passionate kisses. She pulled him closer, making them fall to the bed with him over her.

"Gotcha, Efraim." She whispered.

"Got me, hell, Francine you had me from the first day I met you. Just tell me you want this and won't regret it tomorrow."

"I regret nothing." She smiled as his lips covered hers again. His tongue sliding over her lips, tasted of champagne. He delved into her awaiting mouth running the tip of his tongue over hers. Kissing one another until it was no longer to go on without breathing.

She took this opportunity to pull his head closer and inhale his aftershave. Her mouth kissed along his neck up to nibble on his ear before returning down to his neck. A moan escaped him when she pressed her lips along his neck.

"Oh, Francine that feels so good."

"If you like that wait until you see what else I can do with my mouth." She whispered in his ear before nibbling on it again.

His hands drifted to her waist feeling her body through the thin material. His fingers reached the hem and as he slipped his hands under her skirt, his breath caught at the feel of her garters and stockings

"Are you okay?" She asked wondering why he stopped.

Without saying a word he stood her on her feet at the edge of the bed, kneeled in front of her and reached behind her to slowly undo the zipper to her skirt. If she was expecting Johnny jack rabbit she was mistaken. He was slow and deliberate with everything he did to the point where she was about to pull her hair out and all they had done so far was kiss.

He tossed the skirt over the edge of the bed and as he rose up off the floor he slipped his hand into the bottom of her black silk shirt sliding it up and off her body. He stood staring at the creamy skin she hid from the world of espionage. Her perfect breasts were well fitted to her red lacy bra. Her matching panties set low on her hips. His undoing was her red garter belt and cream thigh high stockings. Once again kneeling in front of her, he took one clasp of the garter in the back flipping it open and watching as she bit her lip in anticipation. He undid the other back clasp before turning his attention to the front. Once her stockings were free, he slowly used the tips of his fingers to slide one stocking down while he kissed the inside of her upper thigh, making her grab onto his shoulders for support and cry out his name. He continued the same torturous assault to her other thigh only this time, as he removed the garment he placed his hands on her back-side guiding her to lay at the edge of the bed. He kissed his way back up her legs only stopping when he reached his destination at the center of her being.

Gliding his fingers into the tops of her lacy panties, he slid them slowly down her legs. Placing each leg over his shoulders, he began to kiss her wet center in a teasing rhythm and after a few long stokes of his tongue, he had her climaxing harder than she ever had. He didn't stop until he had had his fill of her sweet center. When he was done, he sat her up and took her bra from her and whispered in her ear, "Now the fun really begins."

"If the fun is only beginning what the hell was that you just did with your mouth?" She asked in between kisses, tasting her on him made her hotter for him than she ever thought possible. She guided her fingers to his dress shirt and she thanked all that was holy that he had already lost his tie because she didn't think she had the capacity to loosen the knot of a tie at that moment. She was having enough trouble with the buttons. Her head was still a tad fuzzy from the alcohol they had consumed and her body drugged from his touches. He finally gave her what she wanted and said, "Here, let me get those for you." He finished the last three buttons on his shirt as well as removing his belt. She was determined to work him out of his extremely tight slacks.

"I've got this one." Flipping open the snap to lower his zipper, she relieved him of his slacks and his bikini underwear in one swift motion. She slipped him into her mouth and began the slow favor he presented her only moments before. She worked at him slowly with her warm wet mouth only using her hand to run her fingernails over the cheeks of his backside and down his legs.

"Francine, stop." He pulled out of her mouth and heard the pop from the suction she had and continued his explanation when he saw her hurt expression.

Tangling his fingers in her hair he guided her up more on the bed and said, "Let me do this right, please." She didn't know if it was pleading or desire or both she heard in his raw voice, but whatever it was she didn't' want him to stop.

"Efraim, please, I need you." She whispered breathlessly into his ear and she placed her lips on his neck again pulling him closer and inhaling that scent that was him and him alone. No other man she had ever been with had brought out this primal lust and need, not Jonathon or Lee.

"Then you shall have me, Milady." Slipping his hand between her legs he guided his finger to her center and began to stroke her just not as slowly as before. He increased the pressure of his fingers until he had her crying out his name again while bucking against him. Without leaving her for very long, he reached into his dresser table and pulled out a condom and guided it on before slipping into her waiting body.

They both let out a moan of pleasure as every inch of him filled her. She would whimper as he began to withdrawal from her only to scream out his name as he slammed back in. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion and then before she knew it, he had flipped their positions and she was on top and had more control. It hit her suddenly, he had been playing her like a fine tuned instrument and she was now given her time to play. Rocking back and forth, she set a new pace and a new rhythm, one that he responded to very well. He threw his head back and bucked as she took control and sent them both over the edge. It was not a quiet or silent death for either one of them.

When they both recovered, she was still lying on top of him and he was beginning to slip from her tight embrace. He rolled her over next to him as he turned to take the condom off and throw it into the trash. She leaned over him and smiled. "When did you put that on?"

"What does it matter? You never noticed."

Smiling, she rolled over as he snuggled close to her, wrapping his arm around her, hoping she didn't misunderstand his meaning. He had her and always would.

She fell asleep in his arms but before she drifted off she couldn't help but think, ' _Oh my God, I just had the best sex of my life with Efraim Beaman_.' oping she


End file.
